SWTCW - The Toxin
by ScyrenaKenway0815
Summary: Ahsoka gets in a small stampede a neurotoxin injected. It is not the first. It affects several Padawans. The neurotoxin affects each differently. Anakin is confused. Ahsoka begins to give general answers. What is with her? My second story. Pls. Review!
1. Contaminated

Ahsoka liked the Undercity of Coruscant not really. She did not find distasteful, but not inviting.  
She waited at the gates of an event. She wore a short tunic over their normal outfit that reached just above her two lightsabers. Anakin had, as always, asked to wait douter. She was used it. Meanwhile she could estimate meantime, when the others flee.  
But this time it took a little longer. After a while she heard screaming. She prepared herself that she would be run over by a few people. But unfortunately it was not a 'few' people. It was a full crowd. She was overrun with visitors.  
She was circulated from the first. But unfortunately she was dardurch in the middle of the alley.  
More and more life forms were of the premises. They looked panicked. They kept trying to get to the edge of the alley.  
But she was always pushed back to the center. She tried to go to the ground, but not even that Worked.  
Before long, there was no more. No one could move. They squeezed themselves at each pass to come away.  
Ahsoka wanted to jump with a leap of power on a rail, but she was squeezed too much.  
Then they walked away. The others ran on. She tried to see what was happening. But since she was pushed from behind and fell to her knees. She had just barely supported with her hands. She was stunned momentarily. The moment she felt something. Something like a mosquito bite. There were more and more people from the event. She heard someone calling her name.  
She sat up slightly and turned around. At that moment, someone ran to directly in her. He met with one of his footer at her temple. And not just careful. He had met her unhappy. It developed a large laceration on the spot where he had hit her.  
Ahsoka lost shortly after the impact the awareness.

He left as the last event. He went out through the open gate. It robbed him of what he saw briefly breath. On the Narrow alley more than 15 forms of life were on the floor. They had been trampled to death. He did anyway, why not all fled in panic. He searched for Ahsoka. He did not see them. He had to wait but asked the top railing. Apparently she had remained simply stand down. The thought made him a person fell to the ground lay.  
"Ahsoka!" he cried easily.  
He ran to her. He had been the worst fears that seemed to be confirmed when he saw the gash on her temple. He did, but that she was breathing. Smoothly and evenly. He put a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered before finally fully opened. She realized the bleeding gash on her head no. She got up dazed. Anakin based her on the way to the shuttle.

"It's just a laceration. If the patch that night on it, can you see anything tomorrow." said the droid. "What actually happens Commander?"  
"A stampede. Unfortunately I was standing right in the middle of the alley." said Ahsoka. her voice was earthy slightly as she spoke again.  
"If I were, I would have suggested, went to the back door, which would not have happened."  
She looked at Anakin standing at the wall and leaned against her (the wall).  
"You're right. But still no one could know about this even us that it was so full inside." Anakin replied.  
"What happened in there at all?" Ahsoka asked.  
"I tell you later. Come, we must report to the Council." Anakin said.  
Ahsoka got up and followed Anakin to the council room.  
The other council members asked about Ahsoka's health status.  
Ahsoka was a little confused on that account and be surprised. The Council asked otherwise never so directly to how she was. No matter what Anakin wanted to conceal, it had to be something important.  
Yoda began after some time to explain what is actually going on. Ahsoka shook it something that they only now heard about it.  
"Nerve toxins?" she asked.  
"Yes. Five Padawans have been the poison in him. It affects every different. Times it obscures the meaning. Times they forget who they are. Times nothing. Times it leads to death." said Master Windu.  
Ahsoka gulped slightly and looked at her master. They left after further discussions with the Council room.

Anakin noticed that Ahsoka seemed very thoughtful. They had visited the affected.  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked carefully.  
She sighed before she spoke.  
"It's just that they have all said something gespührt. Something like a mosquito bite. 7 hours before the symptoms."  
Anakin nodded slightly. It took a few minutes until she finished the sentence.  
"This means that it must be a poison arrow. Speaks contrast to them the poison was administered in the middle of crowds."  
Ahsoka berhielt further their thoughts to themselves. Was it her also been injected? It was possible, but she wanted Anakin nciht stressed about it. They berhielt for what would soon prove a mistake [...]


	2. Revelation

She had terrible headaches lately. She had tried everything possible to get rid of them. Meditate, also in the _Guardian garden_ inside the temple under the _blue willow_. Even in the end, and forbade hidden room in the back part of the had taken even against the sake of her master two powerful painkiller. The real problem was that by the severe headaches not even have got to sleep. And even if she could sleep, she was plagued by horrible visions. In recent days, she spent her time in the _Guardian garden_ under the _blue weeping willow_ to meditate. In this time, the headaches disappeared somewhat. Not much, but enough to relax and maybe get some sleep. Her master was on a mission with master Kid Aid. Ahsoka knew that they would be back in 2 weeks. She was also aware that Anakin would notice how tired she was.

She got up when she heard that the food was ready in the canteen. She felt dizzy. She stumbled slightly, but her gait was more stable at each step. She thought that it simply was because she hadn't been drinking enough water. She sat down to Terry, the Padawan student of Kid Aid after they had picked up their food. There was salad. She got even a bottle of water before she began to eat. Her headache seem to be getting worse. Maybe she was contaminated. No. These headaches were normal for Padawans in her age ... right? She appreciated that this was a further sample of the spirit. You did not notice until now that Terry snapped her fingers before Ahsoka face.

"Hm?" Ahsoka asked.

Terry sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"I was just told that our masters are back again."

Ahsoka sighed heavily and continued eating. She paused when she got terrible stomach cramps. She stood slightly hunched. Terry realized immediately that she was not well. She stood up and supported Ahsoka. They left the canteen. Ahsoka support herself against the wall, holding his other hand to her aching stomach. She could barely stand upright. Much less go forward. She raised her eyes. Anakin. He came straight, slightly jogging, toward her. She heard muffled as he said something to her. She did not really understand what he said. She wanted to answer but she could not. Every movement was painful. Everything around her was dark. Darker and darker, until it was finally become black.

She collapsed in front of his eyes. He caught her before she fell to the floor.  
He felt immediately after her pulse. It was very fast and slightly irregular. As if she would run.

"Better we take them to the hospital." Terry said worriedly

Anakin nodded and picked up Ahsoka. He carried her in his arms to the station. He looked down at her. Her head was leaning against his chest and rested her hands on her belly. She was trembling. She leaned even more on Anakin, as she sought protection and concealment. He was worried. What was wrong with her? Gefiehl him feel not wear them so. She looked so helpless. Some times when she did not move, she looked like dead. They turned into the corridor, in the temple, which led to the station. Anakin carefully laid on a bed and looking for a Medicare druid examined her. Anakin was sent out. Anakin ran in front of the room and down.

The druid called purely Anakin. Anakin almost fell into the room. Ahsoka was still unconscious.

"What has she?" he asked.  
"All signs indicate." said the droid.  
"What kind of symptoms?" asked Anakin.  
"The terrible headache. Insomnia. Magenbreich The severe cramps. She all point daurauf." said the droid full rest.  
"Highlighting of what go?" Anakin screamed slightly to the droid.  
"She was also injected the toxin." the droid said, holding Anakin that datapad back.

He looked at the display a high proportion of an unknown agent. Anakin slumped shocked in the chair behind him. He held a hand over his mouth and looked at Ahsoka. _'She have also injected the toxin'_. The words circled through his head.


End file.
